Souvenirs effacés...
by Claire2
Summary: Version française de mon fic 'Erased Memories...' Ce n'est pas un nouveau fic, juste une traduction en Français. Traduction terminée.
1. Chapitres 1 et 2

Souvenirs effacés…

Par Claire. clairinette14@aol.com 

Disclaimer : C'est dommage, mais je n'ai aucune relation avec UPN, Jason Katims, Melinda Metz et les autres. Si Roswell m'appartenait, Tess n'aurait jamais existé, ou du moins il ne se serait jamais, _jamais_ rien passé entre elle et Max.

Catégorie : Max et Liz

Résumé : Après l'épisode 'Departure' (je crois que le titre français est 'Départ', mais je n'en suis pas sûre), il semblerait que Max et Liz ait oublié quelque chose. Heureusement, quelqu'un à l'air de se rappeler…

Note de L'auteur : C'est mon premier fic, est c'est en fait la traduction d'un fanfic que j'avais écris en anglais ( Erased Memories…). Demandez-moi si vous voulez le mettre sur votre site. 

Chapitre 1

Crashdown Café

Liz commence un nouveau journal

_Première entrée_

_Je suis Liz Parker, et il y tout juste deux ans, ma vie était encore parfaitement normale : J'avais un gentil petit-ami, j'avais de bonnes notes en classe, un job au Crashdown après les cours, et je préparais déjà mon avenir… Mais un jour, en deux minutes, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Un client m'a tiré dessus pendant que je travaillais, et là, j'ai été sauvée par un alien. Non, je ne suis pas folle, tout cela s'est réellement produit, on m'a tiré dessus, puis j'ai été guérie, oui, guérie, par un alien, un extraterrestre. Max, c'est son nom. Et après, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, puis j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul extraterrestre. Sa sœur, Isabel, et son meilleur ami, Michael, sont aussi des extraterrestres. Peu de temps après, Maria puis Alex, mes meilleurs amis, l'ont appris. Il y a un an, nos trois amis extraterrestre ont appris qu'il y en avait un quatrième. Ou plutôt une. Tess. Je pense que je la déteste. Elle était destinée à être la femme de Max. Mon cœur était en mille morceaux. Enfin Bref. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que le Shérif, Jim Valenti, et son fils, Kyle, mon ex-petit ami qui est maintenant un de mes meilleurs amis, ont appris le grand secret aussi. Ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Ce qui est important, c'est que juste au moment ou max et moi étions sur le point de nous remettre ensemble ( et même plus), lui, Max, et revenu du futur, de 2014, et m'a dit que je devais trouver un moyen pour qu'il (Max du présent) ne soit plus amoureux de moi, ou sinon, le monde serait détruit 14 ans plus tard. J'ai fait semblant de coucher avec Kyle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Max nous à surpris dans mon lit, ayant l'air très… nus. C'était la fin de mon monde, sachant que je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec Max. Au moins nous sommes amis maintenant._

_Cette année, Alex a été tué, Max a couché avec Tess et elle est tombée enceinte. Il m'a brisé le cœur encore une fois. Et pour la survie de l'enfant de Max, elle devait quitter la terre. Avec Max, Michael et Isabel. J'ai du dire la vérité à Max, à propos de Kyle et moi. Et ensuite, nous avons appris qui avait tué Alex. C'était Elle. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une sale g*rce, mais quand même… Elle est partie, mais les autres sont restés. Et ma revanche, espèce de s*lope? Je suppose que je ne l'aurais jamais, à présent… Au moins, deux d'entre nous sont heureux en amour. Je suis contente pour Maria et Michael, même si je suis jalouse. Quand je pense qu'il y a encore un an, c'était Maria qui m'enviais pour ma relation avec Max. C'est amusant de voir comme les choses peuvent changer en deux ans…_

Liz ferma son journal pour voir qui venait d'entrer…

"Salut Isa."

"Salut Liz, comment ça va?"

// Devine! Comment ça va? Ton frère a couché avec Tess qui est tombée enceinte, et oh, oui, j'ai failli oublier, Tess a tué mon meilleur ami…//

"Liz !"

"Oh, oui, excuse moi. Oui, je vais bien, si tu ne prend pas en compte que j'ai encore le cœur brisé grâce à ton frère… Isabel, est-ce que tu m'écoute?"

"Euh, en fait, pas vraiment, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Et bien, tu vois, en tant qu'extraterrestre, j'ai cette sorte… cette sorte de…"

"Oui ?"

"Sixième sens."

"Ok… Et alors ?"

"Je peux sentir des choses, tu sais?"

"Pas vraiment…"

"Je peux dire quand quelqu'un ment, ou cache quelque chose. Je peux dire quand une personne est heureuse, ou triste, ou malade… ou…"

"Ou quoi ?"

"Ou enceinte."

"Oh, je comprend. Alors…"

"Alors tu veux en parler ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Du bébé! Tu sais, ce que tu ressens à propos de ça…"

"Ce que je ressens à propos de bébé ? Eh bien, je suis dégouttée, malade… Et en même temps je suis triste pour lui."

"Dégouttée ?!? Malade ?? Triste ?!!?"

"Oui, je suis triste pour lui quand je pense qu'il aura Tess comme mère- "

"Quoi ?!??!"

"Bah oui, je veux dire, elle a tout de même tué Alex, et- "

"Non, enfin… Tu parle du bébé de Tess?"

"Bien sûr. De quel autre voudrait tu que je parle?"

"Du tien…"

"Du mien ?!? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je ne suis pas enceinte !"

"Mais bien sûr que si! Je peux le sentir !"

"Quoi! Non! C'est pas possible !"

"Je reviens tout de suite!" Dit Isabel en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"ISABEL ! ISABEL ! Ou est-ce que tu vas ? ISABEL !"

"Okay," marmonna Liz "Il faut que j'écrive ça !"

Elle prit son journal et commença à écrire en dessous de ce qu'elle avait marqué précédemment.

_Deuxième entrée_

Okay, Je viens juste de parler à Isabel… Et je crois qu'elle devient folle. Enfin, voyons ! On parlait, et elle m'a demandait comment je me sentais à propos du bébé. Pour moi il n'y avait qu'un bébé, celui de Tess. Mais alors elle a dit qu'elle parlait de mon bébé, et elle est partie. Hé, je ne suis pas enceinte! En plus, je suis encore vierge, et je vais lui dire, car la voilà qui reviens.. avec Max…

"D'accord Isabel, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?"

"Oui, c'est facile- "

"Tu es enceinte !" La coupa Max, ébahi.

"Quoi! Mais non, arrêtez, vous êtes dingues ou quoi? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, Liz, je suis vraiment sérieux! Tu sais, en tant qu'alien j'ai cette sorte de sixième- "

"Ouais, ouais, je sais, on m'a déjà raconté ça il y a moins de dix minutes, sixième sens bla, bla, bla ! Mais vous avez oublié quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Quoi ? Isabel, tu veux savoir quoi ? Je vais te dire quoi. Je suis vierge ! Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Ca veut dire que moi, Liz Parker, je n'ai jamais, et j'ai bien dis jamais, fais l'amour. Et ça, ça signifie que je ne peut pas être enceinte, car pour être enceinte vous- "

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris, mais- "

"Mais tu es enceinte !" coupa Max encore une fois, toujours aussi étonné.

"Oui, Liz, et je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais- "

"Moi je peux." Vînt une voix de derrière nos trois amis.

_//Je connais cette voix. OH. MON. DIEU ! Alex.//_

"Alex !"

"Je crois que je vais m'évanouir." Dit Liz avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Chapitre 2

"Je crois que je vais m'évanouir." Dit Liz avant de s'écrouler par terre.

"Liz !"

"Je crois qu'on devrait la monter dans sa chambre."

"Ouais, tu as raison." Dit Max en prenant Liz dans ses puis se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"Oh mon dieu, Alex, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vraiment toi !" murmura Isabel en l'étreignant comme… comme vous étreignez quelqu'un que vous pensiez mort.

"Et ouais, c'est moi, Alex Whitman, de retour de l'enfer !"

"Quoi?!"

"Je plaisante !"

"Oh, ouais, d'accord. Mais comment… Enfin… Qu'est-ce…?"

"Eh bien, je vais tout expliquer, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tout le monde était là."

"Bien sûr. Je vais appeler Michael, Maria, Kyle et le Shérif."

"Ouais, et moi je vais aller voir comment va Liz."

Isabel l'étreint une dernière fois puis l'embrasse légèrement avant de se diriger vers le téléphone.

*~*~*~*

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Liz.

Max vient juste de la déposer sur son lit quand elle se réveille et le voit.

"Hé, Max, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je viens d'avoir le rêve le plus étrange- "

"Hé Max, elle s'est réveillé ?" demanda Alex avant de voir Liz.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu."

"Euh, je pense que ce n'était pas un rêve."

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi Alex, j'veux dire, je t'ai vu mort…"

"Oui, nous pensions tous que tu était mort, mais… Oh mon dieu. C'était Tess ?"

"En plein dans le mille mon pote, ta charmante jeune mariée a contrôlé toute la ville. Son pouvoir est bien plus fort que ce qu'on pensait, mais je vais vous expliquer quand tout le monde sera là."

"Tout le monde ?"

"Ouais, Isabel est en train d'appeler Michael, Maria, Kyle et le Shérif."

"Ah, d'accord."

*~*~*~*

"Ca y est, j'ai appelé tout le monde, mais le Shérif ne pourra pas venir, il est hors de la ville pour quelque jours" dit Isabel en entrant dans la chambre. "Oh, Liz, tu es réveillée ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Ouais, je vais bien Isa, un peu choquée  mais je bien, merci."

"Tant mieux. Euh… Alex. Tu as dit en arrivant que tu pouvais expliquer la grossesse de Liz ?"

"Hé ! Je te l'ai déjà dit Isabel ! JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. ENCEINTE !"

"Oui, oui. Alors Alex?"

"Max !"

"Je suis désolé Liz, mais je sais ce que je ressens. Tu ne veux pas savoir ?"

"Euh, de toute façon, même si elle voulait savoir… Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer."

"Mais en arrivant tu as dit que tu pouvais ?!"

"Ouais, je l'ai dit, mais je ne peux pas le faire."

"Pourquoi tu l'as dit alors ?"

"Bah, je voulais juste quelque chose à dire pour faire ma grande entrée, vous savez. Je ne savais même pas que vous parliez de la grossesse de Liz. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte !"

"C'est normal, car je ne suis pas enceinte."

"Ouais, et bien on en reparleras plus tard, ok."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué pendant que j'étais mort ?"

*~*~*~*

"ALEX !!!" cria Maria en entrant dans la chambre. Elle couru et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Hé Maria! Je t'ai manqué ?"

"Bien sûr que tu m'a manqué, crétin ! J'ai crut que tu étais mort, espèce d'idiot!"

"Hé, du calme, je plaisantais !"

"Je sais, je sais, mais je suis bouleversée, tu ne peux pas me blâmer !"

"Ok, ok, je te pardonne."

"Hé, Alex, content de te revoir."

"Ouais, toi aussi Michael."

"Ouais, on est vraiment heureux que tu ne sois pas mort." Dit Kyle en étreignant Alex.

"Euh… ouais… J'en suis heureux aussi! Euh… Tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant."

"Oh, ouais, sure. Désolé."

"Ça va."

"Alors, Alex, tu vas nous la raconter ton histoire oui ou non?"

"Ouais, vous savez, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Le jour ou je suis soi-disant mort, j'ai quitté la ville juste après avoir reçus mon paquet."

"Tu as quitté Roswell !?!"

"Oui, il y avait une lettre avec le paquet, qui disait qu'il fallait que je retourne à Las Cruces car il y avait un problème à propos de la traduction que j'avais faite du 'livre de la Destinée'."

"Et bien, il y avait beaucoup de fichiers manquants, et je devais donc faire une nouvelle traduction."

"Mais, à propos de ce que tu avais signé sur le reçu de ton, colis, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?"

"Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais je savais que quelque chose allait se passer, alors j'ai laissé ça, car je savais que ça aiderait Liz à découvrir.. tout."

"Et ça a marché !"

"Ouais. Donc Tess a en fait contrôlé les esprit de tout le monde pour vous faire croire que j'étais mort, alors qu'en fait j'étais en route pour Las Cruces."

"Mais, Alex, je suis allée à Las Cruces, et tu n'y était pas… c'était encore Tess?"

"Bingo Chica! (Note de l'auteur : Chica est le surnom de Liz en V.O.) J'était bien à Las Cruces, mais j'était sorti pour la journée, car quelqu'un m'avait appelé pour me rencontrer. Cette personne avait soi-disant des informations intéressantes pour moi. Mais, comme vous pouvez le devinez, il n'y avait aucune information. Je suppose que c'était Tess. Je pense qu'elle a dût savoir que tu allais venir ce jour-là et elle a dût contrôler ton esprit. Et avant que quelqu'un ne demande, j'avais laissé une lettre avant de partir, car je ne pouvais pas disparaître comme ça dans la nature sans vous donner aucune nouvelle, mais je ne pense pas que vous l'avez eue."

"Non."

"J'ai appelé à chaque fois que j'ai pu, et à chaque fois j'ai parlé à l'un d'entre vous au téléphone, mais Tess contrôlait toujours mon esprit."

"Mais alors, comment as tu sût quand revenir et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Eh bien, juste hier, j'ai reçu le journal, mais il était différent des autres jours. D'abord, c'était le journal du 'Petit Roswellian', et deuxièmement, il était daté de deux jour après ma 'mort', alors imaginé ma tête quand j'ai lu que j'avais péri dans un terrible accident de voiture. C'set à ce moment là que j'ai tout compris, et me voilà."

"Whaou. Mais comment ce journal est arrivé devant ta porte ?"

"Bonne question Maria, mais malheureusement je ne connais pas la réponse."

"Whaou, étrange."

"Ouais."

"Ouais."

Tout le monde reste silencieux pendant un moment, en pensant à tout ce qui était arrivé à Alex.

"Oh mon dieu! Isabel, J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli oublier!"

"Oublier quoi, Maria ?"

"Qui est enceinte ?" 

TBC…  La prochaine part arrive bientôt.


	2. Chapitres 3 et 4

Note de l'auteur : Quand ce fic à été écrit, la deuxième saison n'avait pas encore était diffusée en France, par conséquent il à été basé sur des spoilers, et il y a certaines choses qui ne correspondent pas vraiment à ce qui passé lors de la deuxième saison. C'est légèrement différent, mais ça ne change en rien le cour de la saison.

Chapitre 3

"Qui est enceinte ?"

"Tu es au courant ?!?"

"Bah, Isabel m'a dit d'acheter un test de grossesse, pourquoi- OH MON DIEU, Est-ce que c'est toi Chica ?"

"Ouais,"

"Oui,"

"Je suppose,"

"Ouais." Dirent Max, Isabel, Alex (à qui on a parlé du sixième sens) et Michael (qui a aussi un sixième sens).

"Non. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Enceinte !"

"Allons, Liz ! On peut le sentir, on le SAIS !"

"Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous dites ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, JE SUIS VIERGE !"

"Euh.. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais nous expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Kyle en pointant vers Maria et lui même.

"Les Tchécoslovaques ici présents ont une sorte de sixième sens et ils affirment que je suis enceinte, parce qu'ils peuvent 'le sentir', bien que je sois toujours vierge."

"Oh, c'est tout ?" dit Kyle avec nonchalance.

"COMMENT CA, 'c'est tout' ?!? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?!"

"Oui, mais tu sais, je suis plutôt sûr que c'est un truc d'extraterrestre, tu sais, quand Max nous a guérit, il nous a changé, et peut-être que ça fait de nous des aliens maintenant, et tu ne peux pas savoir pour sure comment ils se 'reproduisent'."

"Hé ! Premièrement, on se reproduit de la même manière que vous, et deuxièmement, je ne lui ai rien fait !"

"Hé, du calme mon pote, j'ai dit 'peut-être' !"

"Bien, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'être sûrs."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est, Maria ?"

"Tu fais le test."

"Si je le fait, vous arrêterais de m'embêter avec ça ?"

"Bah, si ça tu que tu n'est pas enceinte… -"

"Alors d'accord !" dit rapidement Liz, en attrapant le test et se précipitant vers la salle de bain."

"Et bien, c'était plus facile que je ne l'aurais pensé."

5 minutes plus tard.

"Liz ! Est-ce que tu as finit la dedans ?"

"Oui, j'arrive !"

Liz entra dans la chambre et tout le monde la regarda.

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Alors, c'est quelle couleur ?"

"Oh, ça ?"

"Oui, ça ! Evidemment !"

"Oh, eh bien, c'est… euh… cérosealoronfékoimintenant ?" Elle répondit très rapidement.

"Quoi ?? Désolée, je n'ai pas compris, tu as parlé trop vite."

Liz regarda ses chaussure puis parla finalement.

"Ok, c'est bon, vous aviez raison. C'est rose."

"Alors… ?" demanda Maria, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Ouais. Je suis enceinte."

Max senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient raison. Profondément, il le savait, mais entendre Liz le dire, c'était assez… horrible. Liz, sa Liz, était enceinte… Non, attendez, il ne pouvait plus penser ça, ce n'était plus sa Liz, plus depuis… plus depuis qu'il avait couché avec Tess. Juste la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait avec Tess le dégouttait –"

Isabel interrompit ses pensées.

"Alors, euh… Liz, est-ce que tu veux que je fasse une connexion avec le bébé, tu sais, comme ça, on pourrais peut-être expliquer… comment."

Liz savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle y pensa une seconde puis consentit.

"Euh, oui Isabel, ce serait gentil, merci."

"Okay, tu sais ce que tu dois faire."

"Ouais."

Whaou, pensa Liz. Je vais me connecter avec mon bébé. Elle ne pouvais pas le croire. Elle savait que le test pouvais se tromper, mais au fond, elle le savait. Elle allait être maman.

Isabel lui mit une main sur le ventre, et l'autre sur le côté de son visage. La connexion fut vite établie ; Liz y était habituée. Bientôt, les flash commencèrent.

FLASHS

: : Max grimpant l'échelle menant à la chambre de Liz : :

: : Max et Liz, parlant, l'air très agités : :

: : Liz pleurant, puis Max l'embrassant : :

: : Max et Liz s'embrassant passionnément : :

: : Max et Liz sur le lit de Liz, se déshabillant : :

à ce point là, Liz et Isabel avaient l'air choquées, Isabel avait également l'air dégouttée, mais les Flashs continuèrent.

: : Max embrassant Liz… à tout… les endroits possibles : :

: : Max et Liz… faisant l'amour : :

: : Max et Liz dormant : :

: : Max se réveillant, voyant Liz, et ayant l'air d'avoir juste trahie quelqu'un. Une larme roulant sur sa joue, puis partant, l'air choqué : :

FIN DES FLASHS

"Oh mon Dieu !" dirent les deux filles en même temps. Au début Isabel avait vraiment l'air choquée et dégouttée, mais maintenant elle avait l'air… désorientée, et perdue. Liz avait le même air, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dégouttée, en fait, elle avait plutôt l'air… contente. Isabel fut la première à retrouver la parole.

"Whôa."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?" Max ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser la question dont il mourrait d'envie de connaître la réponse.

Isabel ignora sa question et continua à parler à Liz.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment ça se fait que vous ne vous souveniez pas ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air saouls pourtant, alors comment ça fait que vous ne vous en souveniez pas, je veux dire, ça avait l'air plutôt… inoubliable."

"Oui, je sais, mais quand même, je ne comprend pas, pourquoi il pleurait ?"

"Attendez une minute !"

Liz et Isabel arrêtèrent de parler, comme si elles comprenaient pour la première fois qu'elle n'était pas seules.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maria ?"

"Est-ce que vous savez qui est le père ?"

Silence.

"Vous le savez ?" Cette fois, c'était Max qui demandait.

"Hum… Ouais…"

"Qui ? Qui est-ce ?"

"Eh bien, nous savons qui sait, mais il ne le sais pas, parce qu'il ne se souvient pas non plus. Ça risque d'être un choc."

"Est-ce que vous allez nous dire qui est le père, oui ou non." Demanda Maria impatiemment.

"C'est Max."

Isabel et Liz n'avaient pas parlé. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux interrogativement, puis aux autres personnes dans la chambre.

"Q-Qui vient juste… Qui viens ju-juste de parler ?" Demanda Liz anxieusement.

"Moi."

Quelqu'un entra par la fenêtre et tout le monde la regarda. C'était Tess.

Chapitre 4

"Q-Qui vient juste… Qui viens ju-juste de parler ?" Demanda Liz anxieusement.

"Moi."

Quelqu'un entra par la fenêtre et tout le monde la regarda. C'était Tess.

Personne ne parla. Pour Liz, c'était son pire cauchemar qui se réalisait… encore."

Finalement, Max parla :

"Que. Fais. Tu. Ici ?" Sa voie tremblait de rage, mais étant donné ce qu'il pensait, ses mots étaient vraiment gentils. Il ne voulait plus la revoir. Jamais.

"Tu ne peux pas être ici. Tu n'est pas voulue. Et c'est trop dangereux pour le bébé."

Liz pleura presque à ces mots. Elle avait failli oublier ça. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle était enceinte de l'enfant de Max. Et elle pleura presque parce qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

"En fait, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je vous dois des explications."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?"

"Je ne suis pas enceinte."

"QUOI ? Mais, j'ai, euh, j'ai vu le bébé, il était malade et- "

"Il n'y a jamais eu de bébé… enfin, euh… sauf celui de Liz."

Le cœur de Liz se remplit d'espoir à ces mots, elle n'aurait même pas pu imaginer que ce soit possible. Tess n'était pas enceinte, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle disait, car pour le moment, Liz ne savait pas si on pouvais lui faire confiance. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait dans le passé.

"Hum, Tess, je suis vraiment confus là, et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul."

"Patience, mon petit Bouddha, Je vais tout vous raconter. Mais, s'il vous plaît, personne ne parle avant que je n'ai finit, autrement on n'en finira jamais."

Tout le monde consenti à ce qu'elle explique… tout. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils voulaient savoir : Pourquoi elle avait contrôlé l'esprit d'Alex, avait fait croire à la mort de celui-ci pourquoi elle avait prétendu être enceinte… Pourquoi elle était revenue.

"Hum… Ok, où est-ce que je commence ?"

"Le début serait un bon départ, je pense."

"Oh… oui, ok. Bien je crois qu'on peut-dire que tout a commencé quelques semaines après tout ce truc de… destinée. Je commençais à me sentir un peu… seule. Oui, je pense que 'seule' est le mot. Je me sentais aussi… Nostalgique."

"Nostalgique ?"

"Euh, oui, à propos de notre planète. Plus d'interruptions Max, s'il te plait."

"Hum, oui, désolé."

Elle commençait lentement à regagner la confiance de Max. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et que ce qu'elle avait à dire allait le rendre heureux… et le soulager. C'était juste un pressentiment, mais… en fait c'était plus qu'un pressentiment. Il en était sure.

"Alors, comme je le disait, je me sentait nostalgique. Quand max a commencer à m'accepter, après que Liz l'ai 'trahi'… euh, désolé pour le choix de mot, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais, après que Liz l'ai 'trahi', je ne me sentait plus seul tout à coup. Je ne me sentais plus rejetée. C'était une sensation formidable. Mais une nuit, après être revenus de New York, j'ai commencé à penser à la manière dont Liz avait réussi à trouver Max à New York, à des milliers de kilomètres de Roswell, grâce à leur connexion. J'y pensais beaucoup et je suis venue à cette conclusion. Peu importe ce que Liz avait fait à Max pour qu'il se sente trahi, ils étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et je ne pouvais pas me sortir cette idée de destinée de ma tête. Quelques temps plus tard, Alex allait partir pour la suède. Et je me suis dit : Il le mérite vraiment. Il est vraiment ingénieux, intelligent. C'est à ce moment là qu'une nouvelle idée à commencer à se former dans ma tête. J'allais partir. Et Alex allait m'aider. Et là, j'ai commencé à utiliser mon pouvoir. J'ai envoyé Alex à Las Cruces et il a commencé à traduire le livre pour moi. Enfin, il pensait qu'il le faisait pour vous. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il aurait du être en Suède. Quand la traduction était finie, il est revenu à Roswell, pensant qu'il venait de passer un mois en Suède, avec plein de faux souvenirs et de fausses diapos. Je ne savais plus vraiment si je voulais toujours partir. C'est ç dire que j'allais aller au bal de promo avec Kyle, et tout le monde commençait à être sympa avec moi. Alors j'ai décider de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Et là, le soir du bal, j'ai parlé à Max quand nous étions seuls. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que j'était contente, que ça avait l'air de bien aller pour lui et Liz, et je lui ai demandé s'ils allaient ressortir ensemble. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne savais pas s'il pourrais jamais oublier. Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Et là, il m'a expliqué. Tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre Kyle et Liz. J'étais dégouttée. Et en colère. Contre Liz, pour faire souffrir Max de cette horrible façon. Contre Kyle, pour avoir couché avec Liz et ne me l'avoir jamais dit, quand je pensais qu'on avait quelque chose.  Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'était, mais on l'avait, ce quelque chose. Et j'étais encore en colère contre Liz, pour avoir l'amour de Max ET de Kyle. Et j'étais jalouse, pas parce qu'elle avait l'amour de Max, mais parce qu'elle avait l'amour de Kyle, et parce qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec lui. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent de la même manière qu'ils nous avaient fait souffrir. Et je me suis souvenue. Notre Destinée. On pouvais les faire souffrir. Je l'ai dit à Max. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que je voulais que Liz souffre. Il n'aurait jamais accepté. Alors je lui ai parlée de notre destinée. Et de la manière dont nos amours respectifs nous avaient facilement oublié un soir."

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait utilisé le mot 'amour'. C'était étrange, mais ça lui avait plut. Beaucoup.

"Au début, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais avec un peu de mes pouvoirs, il accepta, et nous nous sommes embrassés. Nous n'étions pas vraiment heureux de le faire, tout les deux en train de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je voulais vraiment qu'ils souffrent comme nous. Et pour Max, et bien, le control de son esprit a un peu aidé les choses.

Enfin Bref. A ce moment là, Alex commençait à se souvenir de choses, et je ne voulais pas qu'il vous dise ce que je voulais faire. Alors j'ai du le faire partir pour quelques temps. J'ai volé des fichiers de la traduction du livre, et je lui ai envoyé une lettre, lui expliquant qu'il devait retourner à Las Cruces. Mais je savais que les gens allait se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose. Alors je l'ai tué… Oh, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! En fait, j'ai contrôlé vos esprit pour vous faire croire qu'il était mort, comme ça, personne ne le chercherait. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu autant de chance. Alors j'ai envoyé Alex à un faux 'rendez-vous' le jour ou Liz est venue à Las Cruces, et c'est moi qui est envoyé le journal à Alex à partir du moment ou je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter qu'il pouvait révéler à tout le monde ce que je voulais faire."

Tess fit une pause. La partie la plus difficile arrivait. Quand ils entendrait ce qu'elle allait dire, ils serait sûrement furieux après elle. Bien sur elle pensait qu'ils étaient déjà en colère, mais elle pensait qu'ils le seraient encore plus. Mais elle devait continuer.

"Ensuite, quelques temps plus tard, parce que nous étions tout les deux amoureux…d'autres personnes, Max et moi avions décidé de rompre. Nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour cette nuit là comme je vous ai tous fait croire."

Il y eu des halètements dans la pièce. De stupéfaction, d'incrédulité, mais aussi de soulagement, pour trois personnes. Oui, Max, Liz et Kyle étaient tous soulagés, maintenant qu'ils savaient sans aucun doute que Max et Tess n'avaient jamais couché ensemble.

"Mon histoire n'est pas encore finie. Cette nuit, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de faire une pause. I je voulais rentrer chez moi, je voulais des explications, car je ne croyait plus en cette stupide destinée. Je voulais des réponses. Mais je devais vérifier quelque chose avant de partir. Alors je suis allée chez Liz, dans sa chambre.- "

"Pourquoi tu- "

"Non, s'il te plaît Liz, laisse moi finir. Alors je suis allée dans sa chambre, et je les ai vu. Max et Liz. Tout les deux endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était adorable, mais autant je voulais croire que la "destinée" n'était que du baratin, je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. Je devais aller sur Antar, pour découvrir la vérité et les autres devaient venir avec moi. Mais je savais que Max ne voudrait jamais venir avec moi, à présent que lui et Liz… euh.. enfin, vous savez, eh bien, je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas la laisser, alors je devais avoir une raison pour qu'il vienne, car c'était seulement comme ça que Isabel et Michael accepterai de venir. Je ne voulais pas être seule. C'était tout le monde, ou juste moi. Alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Max était très responsable. S'il pensait que j'était enceinte de lui, et que je devais partir pour la santé du bébé, je savais qu'il viendrait avec moi. Mais pour que je sois enceinte, il devait penser que nous avions couché ensemble. Alors quand il s'est réveillé ce matin là et qu'il a regardé Liz, c'est moi qu'il a vu. Je vais vous dire une bonne chose : ce n'est pas très agréable de voir quelqu'un dégoutté quand il pense qu'il vous regarde. Je suppose qu'il a cru que j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir sur lui. Il ne se souvenait pas que nous avions rompu la nuit précédente, ni qu'il était allé voir Liz après cela. Il n'avait que des faux souvenirs, à propos de nous deux couchant ensemble. Et Liz, bien… elle ne se souvenait de rien du tout, sauf se qui se serait normalement passé si Max n'était pas venu. Le lendemain, j'ai dit à Max que j'étais enceinte, et ensuite vous savez ce qui s'est passé."

Whoa. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser à ce moment.

"Je suppose que c'est tout. Est-ce vous avez des questions maintenant ?"

"Hum, oui, j'en ai une. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue si tu voulais tellement rentrer chez nous." Max ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher, même s'il était soulagé, il était toujours un peu en colère après elle. Elle avait failli bousiller sa vie juste parce qu'elle voulait 'retourner sur sa planète.'

"Facile. Je voulais rentrer chez nous, et je voulais des réponses, mais je voulais aussi revenir une fois que j'aurai eu ces réponses. Et de toute manière, je devais revenir, si je ne voulais pas la fin du monde."

Liz haleta. Elle savait… Mais comment ?

"Comment est-ce que tu es au courant pour ça, enfin, tu était déjà parti quand j'ai dit la vérité à tout le monde."

"Oh… euh.. eh bien… je suis désolée, s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas trop mais… je… hum..  quand j'attendais que Max se réveille pour faire mon petit contrôle d'esprit… J'ai… lu ton journal."

"Oh. Je suppose que ce n'est pas grave, ce doit être une habitude chez les extraterrestres."

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, Liz réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose, Max la coupa.

"Tu veux dire qu'un extraterrestre a déjà lu ton journal ? Qui ?"

"Euh, et bien, je ne peux pas le dire."

"C'est toi Michael, n'est-ce pas ?"  accusa Maria.

"Mais, comment, comment tu sais ça Maria ? ça me blesse que tu puisse penser ça de moi !"

"Oh, voyons Michael ! Je sais que c'est toi, il n'y a que quatre extraterrestres dans cette pièce, on sait déjà que Tess l'a lu, que Max ne l'a pas lu, et nous savons qu'Isabel ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça."

"Bon, d'accord, je l'admet, c'est moi qui avait volé le journal de Liz. Voilà, tu es contente maintenant ? !"

"Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Michael Guerin lisant me journal d'une fille !!!" Dit Maria en riant.

"C'est bon, j'avais mes raisons, on peu revenir au sujet s'il vous plait ?!"

"Okay, ça va, ne t'inquiète  pas, je ne dirais à personne que tu as lu des trucs sentimentaux."

"S'il vous plait, je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais Michael a raison. Pourrait on revenir au sujet s'il vous plait."

"Ok, ok, je suis désolée Lizzie, j'arrête." Dit Maria à son amie lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout ce qui se passait était très important pour elle.

"Je disais donc, que j'avais lu le journal de Liz, et c'est quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était très important que je revienne. J'ai également réalisé que Liz et Kyle ne nous avaient jamais vraiment trahi Max et moi. J'avais honte de ce que j'étais sur le point de faire, sachant combien Liz avait déjà souffert par ma faute, mais j'ai continué à me dire que c'était ce que je devais faire si je voulais vraiment connaître la vérité à propos de notre destinée. Alors j'ai continué mon plan."

"Oh."

"Euh, Tess, c'était quoi cette chose que tu voulais vérifier chez moi ?"

"Euh, en fait, je venais pour voir ton journal, parce que je voulais savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et Kyle, car j'avais peur que vous deux ne soyez tentés de vous remettre ensemble si Max et moi n'étions plus là pour un moment. Je voulais connaître tes sentiments, savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans ta tête."

Liz ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, avec tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ce soir. Tess était émotionnelle, sentimentale et susceptible. Tess était une fille normale, qui avait voulu voir sa maison, ses parents, et qui voulait être aimée de son petit Bouddha !

"Whou." C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvais dire à cette fille, cette fille presque normale, presque, parce qu'elle était une extraterrestre. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose que max voulait savoir.

"Tu es partie moins d'une semaine. Tu as eu des réponses ?" Il demanda, en pensant : 'Dis moi que cette histoire de destinée n'est qu'une idiotie !'

"Et bien, en fait…"

TBC…


	3. Chapitre 5 et 6

Chapitre 5

"Tu es partie moins d'une semaine. Tu as eu des réponses ?" Il demanda, en pensant : 'Dis moi que cette histoire de destinée n'est qu'une idiotie !'

"Et bien, en fait, je suis partie deux mois, c'est juste que, vous savez, le temps sur Antar est différent."

"Oh, c'est bizarre. Je veux dire –"

"Ouais, Maria, on sait déjà ce que tu allais dire."

"Quoi !? Non, tu ne sais pas Michael Guerin, pour qui tu te prends pour croire que tu sais ce que je pense ?" cria pratiquement Maria.

Michael marcha jusqu'à elle et murmura dans son oreille : 

"Je suis le gars qui partage ton lit à chaque fois qu'il le peut." Ce qui fit tourner Maria plus rouge qu'une tomate. Ensuite il ajouta pour tout le monde :

"Et tu allais dire quelque chose du genre : 'Si on était partis pour environ trente ans, nous serions plus vieux que nos parents lorsque l'on reviendrait.' Alors, est-ce que j'ai raison Maria ?" Michael sourit largement, sachant que Maria n'étant plus en état de se disputer.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de demander à Tess s'il elle avait des réponses à propos de la destinée. Après tout, elle se sentait concernée, elle savait que Michael n'était pas près de la quitter, même s'il avait une destinée qui l'attendait, mais quand même… Elle avait juste… besoin de savoir. Besoin d'être sûre.

"Ouais."

"ALORS ?"

"Nous avons une destinée –

"Oh mon –"

"Attends une minute Maria, tu ne m'as pas laissée finir."

"S'il te plait, vas-y, dépêche toi, tu ne vois pas que tu me tu, là ?!"

"Nous avons une destinée, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'être ensemble."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Eh bien, ce serait un peu dégoûtant, parce que Max et Isabel sont frère et sœur, et je suis la sœur de Michael… et… en fait… Michael et moi sommes les cousins de Max et Isabel."

"Tu es ma…? Je veux dire, nous sommes…? Oh mon dieu."

"Oh mon dieu ! C'est dégoûtant ! Max ! Tu as embrassé notre cousine ! C'est écœurant !" dit Isabel, avec une grimace qui voulait dire ' Beurk !'.

Michael n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait une famille. Ils étaient vivants.

"Oh mon dieu ! J'ai une famille ! J'ai une sœur ! Et j'ai des cousins, c'est incroyable ! C'est une grande famille, une vraie famille… attends une seconde. Tess, est-ce que tu as vu nos parents ?"

Maria se crispa à ses mots. Peut-être qu'il voudra aller sur sa planète d'origine et voir ses parents, en la laissant derrière.

"Euh, en fait, pas exactement."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, 'pas exactement' ?"

"Je veux dire que je leur ai parlé, mais je ne les pas vraiment vu comme… dans un corps humain.""

"Tu veux dire qu'ils mesuraient 1 mètre, qu'ils étaient verts et gluants ?" demanda Liz.

Max sourit à ses mots. C'était presque la même question qu'elle lui avait posé 'de la part de Maria' environ deux ans plus tôt.

Tess rit avant de répondre.

"Non, désolée de te décevoir Liz, il n'y a pas la moindre chance que tes enfants soit des 'petits hommes verts'."

"Ah-ah, très drôle, Tess !" dit Liz avec un sourire sarcastique.

"En fait, sur notre planète, environ une fois par décade, les gens ont besoin de quitter leur corps, pour qu'il soit.. hum… régénéré., en quelque sorte. Vous voyez, la technologie de notre planète est très avancée par rapport à celle de la terre, et, les gens sont, en quelque sorte… immortels."

"Whaou !? Tu veux dire que vous ne mourrez jamais ?"

"Bien ,en fait, on peut mourir. Il n'y a qu'à nous regarder. Nous ne serions pas là si nous n'étions pas mort dans notre précédente vie. C'est juste que notre peuple sait comment conserver l'âme, pour qu'elle ne soit pas perdue. Heureusement, cette technologie a été trouvée juste quelques années avant notre mort. Alors quand nous sommes morts, nos corps étaient inutiles, ils avaient été… détruits. Alors techniquement, ils ont pris nos âmes, et les ont chacune envoyées dans de nouveau corps qui ont été placés dans les incubateurs. Etant donné que nos corps sont restés très longtemps dans les incubateurs, nos âmes étaient endormies et ont en quelque sorte oublié tout ce qui se situé avant nos 'deuxièmes naissances'. Peut-être qu'avec le temps tout vos souvenirs reviendront. J'ai retrouvé les miens, grâce à une méthode Antarienne. En tout cas, quand j'ai vu nos parents Michael, leurs corps étaient en régénération pour tout les dommages qu'ils avaient subit pendant dix ans. Ils étaient dans des sortes d'incubateurs, mais sans corps. Leurs âmes étaient actives, car elles n'avaient aucune barrières physique. C'est cela qui a empêché nos âmes d'êtres actives. C'était la barrière physique. Nos âmes sont emprisonnées dans nos corps, et vu que nos corps étaient… endormis, nos âmes l'étaient aussi. Je sais que c'est peut-être un peut dire à comprendre. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas voir nos parents, mais j'ai entendue leurs voix dans ma tête. Je leurs ai parlé, vous savez, ainsi qu'aux parents de Max et Isabel. Ils étaient vraiment heureux que vous ayez tous trouvé le bonheur sur terre, bien qu'ils m'aient… hum… ils m'ont grondé pour ce que j'avais fait à Max et Liz, et à Alex et Isabel. Vous savez, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je ne savais pas que vous souffririez autant à cause de moi… Je…" sa voix commençait à craquer. Liz l'arrêta.

"C'est… ça va bien maintenant. Je pense… je pense que l'on peut comprendre."

"Merci. Beaucoup, pour essayer de me comprendre, ainsi que les raison qui m'ont fait faire ça."

"Alors.. est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un moyen pour nous de voir nos parents… -" Michael regarda Maria avant de finir "- Je veux dire, nous pourrions retourner sur terre après cela."

Maria compris ce qu'il disait et lui sourit. Il n'était pas près pour la quitter pour toujours. Et peut-être qu'il ne le serait jamais.

"Ouais, en fait, on peut. Je veux dire que tu peut revenir sur terre après. De la même manière que nous sommes venus il y a une cinquantaine d'année."

"Quoi ?! Comme dans un… vaisseau spatial ?! ça ne prends pas un très long moment ?"

"Bah, pas vraiment, c'est environ une semaine et demi. Et de toute façon, c'est le seul moyen étant donné que le Granilith à explosé. Mais, peut-être que vous n'en aurez pas besoin après tout."

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ,"

"les discussions pour la paix ont eu lieu il y a environ trois ans sur Antar. La guerre est finie, et lorsque j'étais sur Antar, tous nos parents commençaient à songer à faire une petite pause sur terre pour rendre visite à leurs enfants, maintenant que toutes les formalités pour la paix sont terminées."

'Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est fantastique ! La guerre est finie ! Nous n'auront plus à nous battre…" pensa max alors que les paroles de Tess raisonnaient dans sa tête. Mais soudain, il pensa à autre chose.

"Attends une minute. Tu as dit que les discussions pour la paix avaient eu lieu il y a trois ans… Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on a dû se battre contre les skins cette année ? Et si nos parents doivent venir, qui surveillera Antar quand ils seront ici ?"

"Heu, ok Max, j'ai compris tout ce que tu avais dit, mais pourrais tu ralentir s'il te plait. En fait, c'est normal que nous nous soyons battus contre les skins cette année, car ces skins étaient des traîtres. En ce moment, Nicholas doit être en prison dans une galaxie très loin d'ici. Il ne vas plus nous déranger maintenant."

"Et Khivar ?" Isabel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se questionner à propos de cet homme, celui dont ont lui avait dit qu'il était son amant dans sa précédente vie.

"Khivar, bien c'était un traître, et je suppose qu'il doit partager la cellule de Nicholas en ce moment. Euh, Isael… je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrait savoir. Ce qu'ils t'ont dit, Nicholas et Lonnie… Et bien ce n'était pas vrai. Tu n'as jamais trahi personne. Khivar n'a jamais était ton amant. En fait, j'ai même entendu dire que tu le haïssais profondément."

C'était les meilleures nouvelles qu'Isabel avait entendu depuis un moment. Elle n'avait jamais trahi son frère, dans cette vie comme dans la précédente. Elle n'avait jamais couché avec l'ennemi.

Max aussi était content, sachant que sa sœur ne se sentait plus coupable. Il avait toujours su qu'elle ne le trahirait pas dans cette vie, mais en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie précédente, mais elle avait toujours des doutes sur elle même, se demandant toujours si elle était une bonne personne en fin de compte. A présent, elle ne douterait plus d'elle même. Mais à présent, quelque chose d'autre lui trottait dans la tête.

"Hum, Tess, tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Qui va surveiller Antar quand nos parents seront sur terre ?"

"Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. C'est quelqu'un à qui ils pourraient confier leurs vies. C'est un de tes vieux amis. C'est Larek.

"Il n'a pas sa propre planète à surveiller ?"

"Non, pas depuis que son fils est assez âgé pour le faire."

"Oh."

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

Maria se pencha vers Michael et chuchota doucement dans son oreille :

"Alors, ça fait quel effet ?"

"Quoi ?" il chuchota en retour.

"De découvrir que la guerre qui déchirait ta planète est terminée… et que tu as une grande famille, qui tient à toi ?"

Michael sourit à cette pensée. Il l'a regarda et juste un peu plus fort qu'un murmure, il lui dit :

"C'est fantastique. Merci d'être là pour moi… et de comprendre." Elle lui sourit en retour, et comme si elle s'était arrêté juste pour eux, la conversation reprit.

"Alors, Max, Liz, Je pense qu'il y a deux ou trois choses à propos de cette grossesse que vous devriez savoir…"

TBC…

Chapitre 6

"Alors, Max, Liz, Je pense qu'il y a deux ou trois choses à propos de cette grossesse que vous devriez savoir…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oh, s'il te plaît, dit moi que je ne vais pas être enceinte pour seulement un mois ! ça serait vraiment dur d'expliquer cela à mes parents !"

"Euh, non, en fait, c'est plutôt l'opposé."

"Heu ? Tu t'expliques ?"

"En fait, tu vois Liz, quand Max t'as guérit, il t'as changé. Mais je crois que tu le savais déjà. En tout cas, maintenant tu es en partie extraterrestre. Mais avant que ton enfant ne puissent commencer à se développer et devenir plus gros qu'un petit tas de cellule, ton corps vas devoir trouver le bon équilibreentre ton côté humain et ton côté alien, tu sais, le juste milieu."

"Tu veux dire que je vais me transformer en alien ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Tu vois, Michael, Isabel, Max et moi sommes des hybrides. Et tu vas devenir moitié humaine, moitié hybride. Pour le moment, tu as déjà changé, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es déjà 25% alien, et 75% humaine. Ces changements ont duré déjà environ deux ans. Mais maintenant que tu es enceinte, tu vas changer plus vite. Le bon équilibre pour le bébé est 50/50. Et cet équilibre devrait être atteint d'ici un an. Après cela, la grossesse durera environ 5 mois, car c'est à mis-chemin entre une grossesse extraterrestre et une grossesse humaine."

"Alors nous avons encore environ… 9 mois avant de nous inquiéter d'en parler à nos parents ?"

"Exactement Max." Max soupira avec soulagement. Il n'était pas réellement près à faire face aux parents de Liz pour le moment.

"Euh…Tess ?"

"Oui Maria ?"

"Euh… comment vont se passer ces changements pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas été… changé ?"

"Je dirais, environ deux ans, puis le bébé commencera à se développer pendant une période de cinq mois."

"Est-ce que ce sera toujours aussi long ?"

"Heureusement non. Le changement aura déjà eu lieu. Une fois qu'il est là, tu ne peut pas faire marche arrière, et toutes les autres grossesses durerons seulement cinq mois."

Maria soupira de soulagement. Elle avait vu des femmes enceintes, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle ait des vomissements tout les matins pendant deux ans à chaque grossesse.

"Et pour nous, Tess ? Je veux dire ne tant que femme extraterrestre, si l'on a des enfants avec un humain, est-ce que la grossesse durera cinq mois également ?"

"Euh, non, elle ne durera pas cinq mois, parce que c'est toi qui porte l'enfant. Il y a tout de même une légère différence d'avec les grossesses aliens, car si le bébé n'est pas totalement alien, ton corps devra changer, juste un peu, pour que le bébé puisse le supporter. En opposition avec les humains, ton corps retourne à la normale… enfin, la normale pour un extraterrestre, une fois que le bébé est né. Alors les changements ont lieu à chaque grossesses. La grossesse toute entière devrait durer deux mois, peut-être trois, mais ça sera plutôt deux, je pense."

(n/a: C'est peut-être un peu confus, alors voilà le plus important : La première grossesse de Liz va durer deux ans. La première de Maria va durer deux ans + cinq mois. Toutes leurs grossesses suivantes dureront cinq mois. Quant à Isabel et Tess, toutes leurs grossesses dureront entre deux et trois mois. C'est clair ?)

"Whaou, c'est quand même court."

"Moi, je pense que vous avez de la chance Isabel. Ok, peut-être que tu auras du mal à expliquer aux gens que tu as une bébé alors que deux mois plus tôt tu ne savais pas que tu était enceinte, mais au moins tu n'aura pas à être enceinte pendant deux ans comme moi."

"Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. Je commence à penser que les neufs mois des humains sont plutôt… 'appropriés ?'."

"Oui, moi aussi. Alors Tess, est-ce que ce sont tes parents qui t'ont expliqué les grossesses alien/humain ?"

"En fait non. Je l'ai lu dans le 'livre de la destinée'. Ce n'était pas écrit que nous étions de la même famille, alors la première fois que je l'ai lu, tout n'était pas très clair. J'ai pensé que les dessins de femmes enceintes étaient là pour nous guider. En fait, quand je l'ai relu sur Antar avant de partir, tout est parfaitement clair. C'était comme si le fait  d'être sur Antar m'avait rendu toutes mes mémoires. Et tout avais alors une signification logique. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai compris que ces dessins expliquaient en fait les grossesses alien/humain. Ça m'avait l'air tellement bizarre, car je pensais toujours à… euh… notre fausse destinée. Alors ça m'a frappé. Nous étions de la même famille. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient que nous nous sentirions seuls si on ne pouvais pas se lier ou se mettre avec ou ce que vous voulez avec des humains."

"Alors, votre peuple s'en fiche que vous soyez avec des humains ?"

"Non, c'est le contraire en fait. Ile pensent qu'en nous… liant avec des humains, nous préparons une paix future entre nos deux peuples. Bien sûr, cette paix n'aura pas lieu avant des centaines années, mais nous la préparons en quelque sorte."

"C'est trop cool, vous vous imaginez, que moi, Alex Whitman, j'aide à amener une paix qui n'aura pas lieu avant des centaines d'années ! Et je fais partie de ça !"

"Alex !" le gronda Isabel, mais avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

"Hé, tu sais qu'il n'a pas tort !"

"Mon cosmonaute !" dit Maria avec une voix menaçante.

"Alors, est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions, ou est-ce que je peux rentrer avec Kyle pour voir Jim et dormir un peu, parce que ces voyages dans l'espace sont très fatiguant ?"

"Tu appelle le Shérif Jim ?" Demanda Maria  en écarquillant ses yeux.

"Bah, ouais, évidemment, elle habite avec nous, tu ne crois tout de même pas que mon père allait la laisser l'appeler Shérif à chaque fois qu'elle s'adresserait à lui."

"Tu as peut-être raison. Je pense que c'est tout, tu peux rentrer maintenant Tess, si tu veux."

"Hum… Non. Attends Tess !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Liz ?"

"Hum… tu vois, heu… J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé grâce aux Flashs, et Max s'en souviens en tant que rêve, mais… j'aimerais savoir si ce serait possible qu'on… puisse vraiment… se souvenir… de se qui s'est passé."

"Oups, désolé, j'ai oublié." Tess se tut pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés. Puis d'un seul coup ils s'ouvrirent, et regardant de très rouges Max et Liz, elle dit avec un sourire confiant : 

"Je pense que l'erreur est réparée."

Mais ils ne lui payait plus attention. Ils ne voyaient plus qu'eux mêmes. Alors que les secondes passaient, c'étaient de plus en plus inconfortable pour les gens dans la pièce, la manière dont Max et Liz avaient l'air… affamés.

"Euh, Tess, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir."

"Ouais, je pense aussi."

"Euh, Max, Liz, je vais ramener Isabel, Alex et Michael… et… et… vous êtes encore avec nous ?"

"Non, Maria, je ne pense pas qu'ils le soient. Allez, viens, je pense qu'on ferait bien de partir avant d'être témoin d'horribles atteintes à la pudeur."

"Ok." Puis se tournant vers Max et Liz, elle dit bien fort :

"ON S'EN VAS !" elle sourit alors que les deux tourtereaux arrêtèrent de se regarder fixement, l'air embarrassés.

"Hum…. Euh… Ouais, ok, Maria, je-je te verrais demain."

Maria s'arrêta et se retourna alors quelle passait la porte de la chambre, et dit avec un faux sourire : 

"Bien sûr !" puis, se retournant, elle ajouta tout bas pour elle-même :

"Mais personnellement, je ne pense pas que je serai capable de te joindre dans les prochains jours, à en juger par le manière dont Max te regardais." Et avec ça, elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement des Parker avant d'entendre quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne voudrait pas entendre.

De retour au Crashdown :

"Alors," dit Liz en s'approchant, et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Alors ?" demandant Max dans un murmure. Elle remis ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'ambrassant entre chaque mots, elle dit :

"Alors… si… on… se… créait… de nouveaux… souvenirs… ?"

LA FIN !!!!!

Une suite à venir : Altérées (=changées)


End file.
